


seafood pasta (and a little more)

by nielwoons



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nielwoon are dumb, vomit is mentioned a few times so be warned if that bothers you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwoons/pseuds/nielwoons
Summary: in which sungwoon and daniel's date ends with a twist





	seafood pasta (and a little more)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!  
> first of all, thank you so much for reading my fic. I hope you like it!  
> I'm so glad to be a part of this fest with the rest of us nielwoon trash <3

The moment Sungwoon sets his plate in front of him, Daniel knows he is fucked.

 

“I made seafood pasta!” Sungwoon smiles, placing a plate of steaming pasta in front of him. “I know you’re from Busan so I figured I’d make something fitting, since I know seafood is a Busan specialty, I hope you like it.” 

 

Well  _ shit. _

 

Daniel and Sungwoon had been out on a few dates at this point, but the two had quickly begun to run out of money being that they are students, which lead to Sungwoon’s offer to cook them dinner. Despite the fact that they had gotten to know each other fairly well over the course of these dates, not once did food allergies come up. 

 

“Wow, this looks…great.” Daniel forces a smile, hoping his nervousness isn’t too obvious. 

 

“Thank you so much for cooking, that’s really sweet of you to offer since y’know, we’re both broke and all.”

 

Sungwoon reddens a bit but says nothing, opting to dig into the pasta on his plate. 

 

Daniel begins to eat the soup and salad that Sungwoon had served on the side of their meal, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice that he hadn’t touched the pasta in front of him.

 

The pasta itself looked great, he had no doubt that Sungwoon had worked hard in making it. But looking down at it now, the shrimp in it almost taunting him, he knows better than to try and eat it.

“You know, I am so full I don’t think I could eat another bite!” Daniel says, rubbing his stomach dramatically, earning a dubious look from his date. 

 

“What are you talking about? You can’t possibly be full. We’re talking about you here, I’ve seen you inhale entire pizzas like nothing! You don’t have to try to look good in front of me.” 

 

“And why is it that I don’t have to try to look good in front of you?” Daniel obviously knows the answer to this, but he likes seeing his hyung flustered in front of him. 

 

Everything Sungwoon does is just so damn  _ cute _ .

From the way he wears sweaters with sleeves that are slightly too long, to the way he insists that the two send each other goodnight texts, Daniel is just smitten by every little thing that makes Ha Sungwoon who he is.

 

To put it simply, the boy is whipped. 

 

“Please, you already know how much I like you.” Sungwoon mutters and looks away, a small smile forming on his face.

 

“You know, I don’t think I heard you well enough. Could you repeat that?” A glimmer appears in the younger’s eyes as he knows how to push Sungwoon’s buttons.

 

“I think you’re doing too much talking, and not enough eating. Come on, have some of the pasta.” Sungwoon insists.

 

Trying to hold back a grimace, Daniel begins to eat the cursed pasta in front of him. “It’s..great, hyung.”

 

After Daniel clears enough of his plate to satisfy Sungwoon, he feels the tell-tale urge to vomit rising in the back of his throat.

 

Excusing himself, Daniel heads to the bathroom where he feebly attempts to splash cold water at his face and pray that he isn’t getting an allergic reaction to the shrimp he had just eaten.

 

However, his attempts to hold back fail as he clutches at his stomach and shudders, trying to take steady breaths. 

 

Those damn shellfish. 

 

He can’t believe it’s coming to this, but at this rate he has no other option but to go to Sungwoon and try to calmly explain what had happened.

 

Quietly closing the door behind him, he sees that Sungwoon is at the kitchen sink, rinsing their plates and humming one of his favorite songs.

 

“Hyung, I don’t mean to alarm you but I need you to drive me to the hospital.”

 

The plate in Sungwoon’s hand falls into the sink, with a clatter, ultimately breaking it. 

 

“What did you just say?”

 

-

Sungwoon did in fact drive Daniel to the hospital where he was promptly treated for his allergy and sent off with some medicine, and a reminder to be extra careful to watch what is in the food he eats.

 

After the two had gotten back into Sungwoon’s car, they sit silently for a moment before all hell breaks loose, also known as an angry Sungwoon. 

 

“Oh my god Daniel, why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were allergic to shellfish?” 

 

Daniel opens his mouth to reply and apologize, but Sungwoon cuts him off before he can even utter a single syllable.

 

“Do you know how scary it was to turn around and see you like that? You could have died!” He chides, making Daniel feel like he’s just been scolded for forgetting to put his toys back in the toybox.

 

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is such an idiot.” Sungwoon finishes, crossing his arms.

 

This catches both of their attention as despite the fact that they had gone on a number of dates and spent most of their free time together, the discussion of whether they were boyfriends or not had yet to come up. 

 

“So, I’m your boyfriend, huh?” Daniel grins, enjoying the way his words sound.

 

“Shut up before I take you back home and force the leftover pasta down your throat!” 

 

“Aw come on, you know I’m just playing around. You know I want to be your boyfriend.” 

 

Sungwoon hums, before turning to face the other.

 

“Yeah?

 

“Well, duh. I almost died for you, eating that seafood pasta and all.” 

 

Shock and realization spread over Sungwoon’s features, “Holy shit, I almost killed my boyfriend.”

 

“Relax, you’re not getting rid of me so easily.” 

 

Daniel leans over to kiss Sungwoon but is met with a hand in front of his mouth. 

 

“Niel, you just puked your guts out. As much as I like you, I am so not kissing you right now.”

 

Daniel pouts but accepts his words, smiling as Sungwoon starts up the car and drives him home.

 

-

 

A few months had passed, and Daniel and Sungwoon are still very much happy together. The two had made sure to have an in depth conversation about food allergies and all other concerns. 

 

“Niel, dinner is ready, put down the comics already!” His boyfriend whines, and Daniel complies.

 

“Man, I didn’t realize that I entered into a relationship with a chef.”

 

“You will eat your food and like it mister.” Sungwoon says, no,  _ commands _ , pointing a spoon at the other.

 

“Why don’t you ever let me cook?” 

 

“If I wanted to eat Ramyeon every night I could go and ask just about every other college kid to make me dinner, Niel.” 

 

Daniel just huffs in response before asking what the two were having for dinner.

 

“Shrimp pasta.” Sungwoon smiles, a glint in his eye.

 

“Uh, babe, I’m not sure how you could forget this, but the last time I ate shellfish that meal ended with you taking me to the hospital.” 

 

“I’m joking, Niel, I made stir fry.” 

 

Daniel heaves an obvious sigh of relief. “I’m glad, if you tried to kill me again I would worry that you don’t like me anymore.” 

 

“Oh please, that was only once!” 

 

“One time too many!”

 

“Just shut up and just eat your food Daniel!”

 

“Alright, alright.” Daniel complies, but not before leaning in to give Sungwoon a kiss.

 

As much as the two bickered, it was easy to see that the two were crazy about each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, sorry this fic is so short! I'm not 100% confident but nonetheless I am happy to be posting this :)


End file.
